


Haircut

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Sirius needs to be cleaned up after Azkaban.





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for red_day_dawning, who tied for second in my little canon quiz thing. Her request was R/S and prompt was _washing away Azkaban_. Thank you to torino10154 for all her help and midnitemaraud_r for somehow making what I write come out much more clever with only a few little changes

"Your hair is filthy," Remus said, hanging up his cloak by the door. 

Sirius smiled his half smile, the one that had every possible sexual innuendo wrapped into it. "Then take me to the shower and clean me up." 

Remus drew his mouth into a thin line as he looked away from the filthy man standing in the middle of his flat. He picked up the copy of the _Prophet_ sitting on his table and flipped though the pages, feigning interest. "Twelve years and all you have for me is a proposition?" 

"Twelve years and all you have for me is a comment on my hair?" Sirius said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked exhausted and just as thin as he had the last time they'd met.

Remus felt a twinge of guilt. It was an unfair barb. Remus knew Sirius well enough to know that sex to him was emotion; twelve years surely couldn't change _that_. 

"Well, it _is_ rather frightful. There must be a bird or two nesting in it." Remus looked up at Sirius without smiling, but Remus hoped he could still read his dry tone and the look in his eyes. 

Sirius let out his bark-like laugh, and Remus exhaled. Of course he could. 

They crossed the room to one another, and Remus stumbled a little as they embraced. Sirius held him firmly, arms tight around Remus's back. If either fell, they'd both fall together. 

"God, Rem—" 

Whatever Sirius was going to say didn't matter. Remus cut him off, bringing their mouths together. Sirius's lips were dry, he had morning breath, his bones were far too close to the surface, sharp and angular even through his ragged clothes, and the matted hair really was remarkably filthy, but none of it mattered; the kiss was pure reunion. Beautiful, perfect, elegant reunion. 

Their kiss finally broke, but their hold on one another did not. Sirius rested his forehead on Remus's. 

"Did you get sacked?" 

"No, but I knew it was coming," Remus replied. "I resigned."

Sirius nodded, frowning. "How bad was the full moon?" 

Remus shrugged and looked away. "Not too horrible. I've been through worse."

"Like the past decade or so?" Remus shrugged again this time, not saying anything. "Are you sore?" Sirius asked, pressing his fingers into the muscles between Remus's shoulder blades. 

Remus groaned as he touched a tender spot. "Just a bit." 

"The hot water in this place still spotty?" Sirius began pulling at the buttons on Remus's shirt. 

"Of course. We'll fix that hair of yours first." 

Sirius removed his clothes amazingly fast for a man who didn't use magic to do it. "Burn those for me, would you?" Sirius said over his shoulder as he walked to the bath. 

"Absolutely." Remus pointed his wand at the pile of rags. The flame burned brightly for the briefest moment before sputtering, a whisp of smoke curling in its wake, leaving only a pile of ash behind for Remus to vanish. "I'll get you a wand after we shower." 

"You have my wand?" 

"No. Yours was snapped when…" he trailed off, clearing his throat. "But...I ah have James's old wand. I…kept it after everything, you know—"

"After all these years, Moony, you're still holding onto a nice firm wand for me. It's enough to make a bloke blush," Sirius said turning the possibly overly emotional moment into something completely sexual. It was _classic_ Sirius, Remus couldn't help but laugh. Sirius smiled then bent his skinny arse over suggestively, turning on the shower. 

"Get in you perv." Remus pushed Sirius into the small tub. 

The spray, luckily, was hot. They were both thin enough to manoeuvre their bodies under it, letting the grime of loneliness wash away. Remus was certain he could see it circling down the drain. Sirius wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer, and he sighed, closing his eyes as the water bounced and sprayed, gently misting his face. 

After a moment, he reached for the flannel and the bar of soap, and turned them so that Sirius was standing half out of the spray. 

The mood of the shower suddenly took on a much more serious tone than the playful banter they had before. Remus moved his hands up and down Sirius's back, and over his shoulders, lathering. His collar bones stuck out, and the skin was pulled tight over his protruding ribs, rather like how they'd looked after one particular growth spurt in their fifth year, but before his body had filled out. His belly was sunken and pale; the lines that had once defined it were gone. Remus touched methodically, scrubbing gently with the flannel, wanting to memorize Sirius's body all over again. 

Sirius closed his eyes, breathing slowly as Remus touched him. He seemed to be melting under Remus's hands. 

"Will you cut my hair?" Sirius asked, sounding as if he were almost afraid to do so.

"Yes." Remus reached out of the shower for his wand and summoned a pair of shears from the kitchen. "Cutting charms aren't my best," Remus explained. 

Sirius turned, sitting down on the edge of the tub, his soaking hair hanging like a shroud around him. Remus stood between Sirius's knobbly knees and studied reached for a hank of hair. 

It was matted and heavy like a thick rope. He tried to separate the sections as best he could, but it was difficult. 

"I think I should wash it first," Remus said, setting the scissors down and reaching for the shampoo. 

Remus reached for the back first, cutting the first section of tangles near the nape of his neck. He didn't want to cut the hair too short and would have to trim it up afterward. 

_Snip_ The first clump of hair fell away revealing the back of Sirius's neck. Remus picked up another heavy section and cut it away. The only sounds were the slide of the metal scissors and the steady tamp of the water. 

Remus turned Sirius' head and squatted before him, cutting a large tangle and revealing the left half of Sirius's face more clearly. Finally the last of the matted mess fell away, and Sirius's face was fully visible. His dark velvety brow and piercing grey eyes now showed to their full effect. 

Sirius looked up at Remus, his expression a mixture of relief and gratitude. Remus smiled and stood, reaching past Sirius to trade the scissors for his wand. He looked down at the mass of black hair, half of it covering the floor, and the other half swirling around the bottom of the tub, clogging the drain. 

"Christ," Sirius said, following Remus's gaze. "Looks like a herd of Nifflers."

"Disappointed Nifflers at that," Remus said, Vanishing the hair and revealing the clean, white surface of the tub. "I'm fresh out of shiny trinkets."

The hair was gone, and so were the years of loneliness, the uncertainty of how things had gone so horribly wrong and, hopefully, Sirius's guilt over trusting the wrong person. 

Sirius ran his hand through the uneven hair. 

Remus frowned. "It's not a very good job. I'll have to fix it. Sorry," he said, stepping away. 

Sirius looked up and smiled. "No, it's brilliant really. It was heavy as hell."

Remus leaned down and kissed him on his now-softened lips. He tried to pull Sirius up from his sitting position but Sirius pulled back. 

"Stand up so I can kiss you," Remus mumbled against Sirius's mouth. 

"No." Sirius circled his arms around Remus and firmly gripped his arse. Remus stood straight, letting Sirius pull him closer to his mouth. Remus's cock brushed across Sirius's chin and then his mouth. "This is a much better idea," Sirius said before opening his mouth and wrapping it around Remus's prick. 

"Brilliant idea," Remus moaned as Sirius began to slowly bob his head back and forth. 

Just as Remus was fully enjoying the moment, the shower water turned icy cold. 

"Fuck!" Remus yelled, and did his best to move out of the spray while he fumbled to turn off the tap. Sirius laughed and stood up, reaching for Remus's hand. 

"To your bed before we freeze our balls off." 

"Don't want that to happen before you finish what you started," Remus replied, quirking his lips in a half-grin. 

They fell into the bed, Remus gripping Sirius's thick black hair as they did so. It felt clean, smooth, and suddenly much more even than it ought to be. 

"What the hell happened to your hair? It looks perfect." Remus pushed away from Sirius to get a better look at it. 

"Yeah, my hair always looks bloody gorgeous when I want it to," Sirius said pompously as he moved down Remus's prone body.

"You think everything about you is bloody gorgeous," Remus said, arching his back and pressing his cock up against Sirius's body. 

"Because it is." 

"Especially your hair," Remus said, pushing his fingers through it to mess it up. 

Sirius looked up and met Remus's gaze, a smile playing on his lips. "Moony? Hold tight to my hair while I suck you off. I like when you do that." 

Remus smiled as he gripped Sirius's thick, black, _bloody gorgeous_ hair and held on tight. He wasn't ever letting go again.


End file.
